Help me mommy, Daddy help me!
by Ocgirlygirl
Summary: Bella is 10yrs. old and she does something reckless with her best friends there. Her parents have given her up and she's hiding what happened when her favorite vampire parents come to her rescue.Carlisle/Esme Bella/Jacob
1. new life

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, Carlisle, Esme, Bella or any of the Cullen's!**

**Bella POV.**

. As we were pulling up I saw an all to familiar sleek black S55 AMG Mercedes parked on the other side of the road! I knew that car from any where it was Carlisle…Jake slammed on the break sniffed and started to turn, but he passed my house. He started muttering.

"Vampire, vampire, bloodsucker demon" Jake muttered

"Jake it's okay I know them" I said

"NO!!! It isn't bella!!!!!!!" Jake yelled

"Yea! I know take me back Jake!! NOW!" I yelled

"Why" he yelled

"Because it's Carlisle I know that car!" I said

"Fine, Whatever, Bye!" He yelled. I glared ant him in a good bye to you to way!

I slid out of the truck and watched Jake drive away in anger. Once I got up the steps I hastily unlocked the door. I went in quickly, knowing Charlie wouldn't be home because he ran off with Sue Clearwater and mom totally disowned me. Yea my life sucks. There they were, Carlisle and Esme are here…I ran over to Esme forgetting the pain and hugged her. Carlisle and Esme used to my babysitters, but than they moved. I don't know why they're here. Maybe Charlie really did care about me? Did he call them so I wasn't all on my own anymore? Was he worried about me? No that's not why. Maybe Carlisle and Esme came back for a medical convention or something? Did they hear about what my parents did to me there? I don't know maybe I'll ask later? No. I will ask them later!

When I looked up I noticed Esme looking at me oddly, than the worst question she could have ever asked she did.

"Bella are you alright, you smell like sea water and wet dog!" Esme proclaimed

I love the concern but really not what I wanted to hear at the moment! Oh no, no Carlisle will probably notice im hurt! Stupid vampires and they're vampire senses.

"I also smell blood, Bella what happened to you?" Carlisle asked. As soon as he said that, I remembered the pain and started to sob into Esme's shirt. She only held me tighter and began to rock me back and forth slightly, which was some what soothing surprisingly!

"Bella please tell us what happened, so we can help." Carlisle said in a fatherly/doctor voice.

"Bella please darling, we want to help." Esme said soothingly. You know what I have now decided that I love them both definitely more than my own parents… well they may not be my parents but I think of them as parents.

"-I-i-i-i ugh, I may had jumped – more like dived" stern looks "for fun! And curiosity." Not sure how to tell my second parents this!

"And what exactly did you jump off of Bella?" Carlisle asked me sternly.

"!!!!!!!!!" **(AN: TRANSLATION (A cliff at the reservation in la-push!)(THANKS!) **I said all too quickly.

"Bella, what were you thinking? How much salt water did you consume? Bella where's your cut? How long did you go without oxygen?" Carlisle kept rambling on an on…. "Ugh my head hurts" I whimpered, wait I didn't want to say that out loud!

"Oh Bella, you didn't hit your head too hard to knock you unconscious, did you?" Carlisle asked sounding truly worried. We were now in the living room on the couch. I think that Carlisle moved me as soon as I complained about my head incase I faint. That's most likely why I'm sitting between them now.

"I think Jake said I was out for at least 25min." I answered

"Carlisle, she's almost as pale as us! And Bella where is Charlie and Renee?" Esme asked

I quickly answered "After Renee gave him full custody rights of me. She doesn't want me, never did I guess. Charlie ran of with Sue Clearwater, well no Sue Swan. They left and said they were never coming back. Oh yea and that I need to find away to fend for myself." I said sadly. I was no in Carlisle's lap wrapped in his strong protective arms. "And I've been staying with Jake in la-push, but that's just a nightmare. They told me that no one is to know that im still here." I said sadly "the neighbors probably think that you bought the hose and are getting it ready to move into" I was no sobbing. But at least my true daddy was holding me.

"Oh my poor Baby girl, Bella are you warm or cold?" he asked me, as he felt my forehead and listened to my heart and lungs probably.

"Cold, very cold" I whispered into his shirt, low enough a vampire might not even catch it but he did.

He than looked at Esme "darling would you go and pack Bella's warm cloths, leave a pair of very warm pajamas out and I'll get them into the dryer to warm up. Like you do sometimes before we go on road trips. For my conventions?" He asked her

"Of course dear that's a great idea" she said as she ran upstairs.

Carlisle looked at me and sighed "Bella I'll take you upstairs so Esme can help you change to warmer cloths" then added "and dry off" noticing I was soaked head to toe.

Soon after Esme had me all showered in steaming hot water but not to hot to burn my skin, while my clothes were in the dryer downstairs. She than had me all dressed and warm Carlisle than came upstairs with a thick black blanket and his black doctors bag in hand. He came over and sat the blanket on the bed and opened his bag to revile a _**shot**_ and I squirmed. But Esme had me in her lap, holding me like a baby. Carlisle than gave me a shot with a _**"good job Bella"**_ and a kiss on the forehead.

"Bella I am sorry but you need your sleep and it's hard to when you have an accident like the one you had today." Carlisle stated.

He than wrapped the blanket around me and held me like a little baby in his arms as Esme grabbed his bag off my bed and followed us out turning all the lights off on her way. She than went ahead of us and opened the back seat of the car for Carlisle as he put me in the car on the opposite side where a pillow and other essentials were at. He had the car running already and it was warm and cozy.

"Here you are dear, it's some books, and a blackberry storm 2 for you to go on the internet with if you wish too and it's plugged in to the car charger so it won't die on you. I pod with some Disney and country music on it and some healthy snacks I found in the house." Esme said

She than closed the door and both of the got in. Carlisle in the driver's seat and Esme in the passenger's seat.

As Carlisle started to drive he said "Bella we have a long drive and you're sick you can't o anything but sleep at the moment. That shot I gave you will make you sleeping in a few minutes and you'll just pass out. So get comfortable you can lie down in the back seat if you'd like. But for now sleep." He told me in a fatherly tone.

Not two minutes after he said that did my eyelids feel heavy and I fell into a deep sleep. But not before hearing them, my 2nd parents. No the only ones in the world who car about me, and love me.

"Good night sweet heart, I love you and sweet dreams" I heard Carlisle say

"Good night baby, I love you and sweet dreams" Esme said

I than made up my mind, no more Renee and Charlie as mom a dad. No mare them at all. No more, Isabella Marie Swan.

I was now the very loved and cared for daughter of, Dr. Carlisle & Esme Cullen. In other words, mommy & daddy or mum & dad but also the closest thing I've ever had as a mom & dad. I was now Isabella Marie Cullen. No more swan!

I am 10yrs old, sad and every one makes fun of me! I jumped because I wanted to prove myself that I was a risky child to my old parents. But with my new ones I can be the real person Isabella Marie Cullen that I am!

I will never do what I did 8 hours ago ever, ever again!

**Hey I love reviews!!! **

**And yes I finally did change it so yay. **

**I know im lazy, and started another story when I still had to fix this one.**

**Not my fave thing to do! I hate going back after publishing something after I say something in a Authors Note!**

**LUV YA~**

**Ocgirlygirl**

_**Omg did you like! Well if you did review please! All you have to do is hit that little button……..**_


	2. IMPORTANT AN

**Important Authors note**

**I will be posting more, but I want to point out that yes I did just start writing on fanfiction. But I asked for ideas as opinions. I've been busy with school and had lots to do over break and I only ask for the reviews as an I want to know what you think of my story. I didn't really mean that I had to get some odd reviews because that bugs me on other story's that have those and I usually ignore them. However I was thinking of going through the car ride home with Carlisle and esme? I'm not sure though. The only reason I have time to read and review quickly on some other stories is because I can do that off my I-pod touch while I'm at places. So I will continue this story and I'd like to say that I'm sorry to Helper () that you think my stories are terrible. And you are the reason im writing this. For those of you that have already seen my other story, My Little Girl. I will be posting another explanation to the story tonight as well. So once again, I'm sorry. But I would still very much appreciate the ideas for both stories even! **

**Thanks so much everyone for reading and reviewing. **

_Sincerely-_

_Ocgirlygirl_


	3. wake up

_Esme pov_.

Soon after we left bella's house she fell asleep like Carlisle said she would. I still can't get over the fact that Charlie and Renee don't want anything to do with her anymore. I must have looked quite of scale because Carlisle was calling my name. When Iooked up I realized that he had pulled over the side pf the road. Wow I thought. I must have spaced out completely.

"Esme? Darling are you alright" Carlisle asked when I turned my head to look at him.

"Yes dear I was just thinking" I answered

"What about?" he looked concerned

"Bella" I answered "Carlisle, she has no family" I said firmly

"Yes she dose" he said seriously "She has us. We'll always be there for her"

"Why wouldn't Charlie and Renee not want her anymore? She just so young and innocent. Carlisle 10yrs. old is too young to lose parents. Even ones that don't care." I told him sadly

He sighed and leaned back into his seat. He looked so lost in thought. I jumped in my seat when he suddenly spun around in his seat to look at bella who was fast asleep In the back of the car. He than spun around to face me. Carlisle gently took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes.

"Esme, she has us. I promise you that within the week she will be _Isabella Marie Cullen. _ If I have any thing to do with it. Bella will be our daughter." He told me seriously

"Really, are you serious" I asked him softy

"Yes I am absolutely serious" he said and than added "I will never lie to you esme"

I than noticed that bella was starting to stir. It had been 12 hours since we left her house and we still had 3 days worth driving left. Carlisle decided that once she was asleep that he wasn't going to drive over the speed limit because of her head and to save us from dealing with car sickness. We decided that that would indeed be a bad thing. Carlisle had apparently not noticed that she started to wake up.

"Carlisle she's starting to wake up now" I somehow managed to say calmly.

Once I said this Carlisle and I both turned and looked t bella as he began to wake up. We sat there in silence, than her eyes fluttered open and she looked at us and tried to smile. But she shocked us both at what she said. Because we were both going to tell her that we would be her new parents.

"Daddy it hurts" she said faintly

"What hurts sweetheart" he replied concerned

"My head and hand" she answered between sobs. By now bella was full on crying and Carlisle was out of the car and walking around to the car to the side her head was. I was now fully turned around holding her hand. Carlisle opened the door and she jumped. "Sh sh sh it's alright baby." Carlisle soothed her softly. "May I please look at your head so I can help you feel better?" he asked her softly. Bella looked up at him with her tear stained face and puffy red eyes. She just nodded her head.

Carlisle than began to look at her head "Nothing but a few bruise's. Now about your hand." Carlisle replied. Bella nodded slowly. Carlisle quickly looked over her hand. "Just a little sprain. I'll stop at the next store and buy you a brace for in alright" he said

"Okay, thank you daddy." bella said. While trying her best to smile. "Do you have anything for my head? It still hurts." she asked softly.

"Yes, sweetpea I do have some tyonal for you." he told her softly "I'll be right back with it Ok." he added softly.

"Ok, thank you." bella said softly.

Bella jumped when Carlisle started to help her sit up. But than she shocked us both when she screamed, "DADDY, DADDY, DADDDDDYYY HEELLPP!!!!!!!!!" Bella managed to scream hoarsely.

"Bella, bella, bella, bella baby, im right here. It's just me, baby your okay." Carlisle soothed. I swear that man has seen to much drama to take all that calmly.

"Ha ah ha ah ha ah" she sobbed "pl-lea-ase do-don-n't hi-it m-me." she said obviously scared

"What, why would daddy or I ever hit you?" I asked her softly

"Bella I would never dream of hitting you" Carlisle told her calmly. "Now why would you think that I would do that to you?" Carlisle asked. Generally curious as to why she thought that.

"Because that's what Renee and Charlie did to me when I misbehaved or was to loud." she said warily. Like as if we would take that type of punishment and cruel way of treating a child.

"Oh bella we would never do something like that to you. We honestly love you to much to do that." I told her firmly.

"Now that that's settled why don't you take your medicine now, than we'll get back on the road? And hopefully be in Wyoming by mid day tomorrow." Carlisle told us both. He was now helping bella get comfortable again. Once she was comfortable enough and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks daddy, love you. And I love you to mommy" bella said as Carlisle got back into the drivers seat while I was getting situated again.

"We love you to baby" I told her "and bella darling how dose your head feel now? Did the medicine do anything for it?" I asked her

"Yes mama the medicine Dad gave me made it feel lots better!" she answered enthusiastically.

I smiled and turned back around to look out the front window. Carlisle glanced at me and than began talking to me.

"What do you think about stopping at a hotel so that we can all stretch and rest for a night than hit he road again? Good idea? No? Carlisle asked me

"No I think that it's a wonderful idea. What do you think bella?" I said

"I would like that. When would we get there." she asked both of us

"Not for a while. I want to get a lot of driving done today." Carlisle told her

"Why" she asked

"Because, we have a long ways to go" I told her

"Where are we going? Actually where is my new home?" she asked again

"New York. Rochester to be exact and we live in a big house. When we get there we'll most likely know enough about you to put your room together." Carlisle answered

"Where will I sleep when we get there because if my new rooms not done than I wont have a bed." she asked. I'm beginning to believe that bella is a very curious child that likes to ask allot of questions.

"Well bella, you can sleep with us in our room, if you want. Would that be okay with you? I asked her

"Charlie and Renee would never let me do that. They never really did love me." She said almost sadly.

"Bella there's no problem with than and _I_ want you to know that you are more than welcome to crawl in bed with us. If you get scared or you just don't want to be alone. It doesn't matter." Carlisle told her.

"Bella really, we love you and if you'd like we could adopt you and we could officially be your new mommy and daddy. And sweetheart you also need to know that we are not anything like Charlie and Renee." I told her

"How about this, I'll stop at the next park I see and you can go and play for a while would you like that or are you to old for parks now?"

"No. I never really got to go to the park in town and when I did I loved it because I love the park!!!!!!!!! It's my favorite place to go." she told us clearly excited. "Sometimes after Charlie and Renee would fight I'd run to the park. or at least try I was usually lucky if I got to the end of the street before Charlie caught me and acted like he was tickling me but I always had bruises because it hurt so bad than he and Renee would lock me in my room. It was always for a really long time." she told us and was obviously on the verge of tears.

"Oh bella sweetie, that will never happen again." I told her

"Well sweetheart how about we make this you first happy visit to the park. And of course this wont be the last." Carlisle told her

"Ok I love you mommy, daddy. You are more like parents than mine ever were and I love you so much!" she told us

There I have actually updated an actual chapter!!!!!! I hope you like and Id likes to say thanks to all my helpful reviewers!!!

~Kristie ()

~bella0esmefan

~krist skull

~PillowLove

These next few people are readers of my other story ( my little girl )

~Emmett'sgirl13579

~ChrisyCullen

~C.94

~amberxoxo

~krist skull

Thank you so much for all of your help and I would love it if I could get some more ideas


	4. SERIOUSLY IMPORTANT AN

**FF STORIES, LIKE MINE, ARE BEING TAKEN DOWN.**

Let me explain.

Apparently, some bitches on FF have decided that certain stories are not good enough for FF and so they take them down, they send messages to FF staff members, FLOODING them with it and then they eventually get their wish.

Now, if you feel as angry about this as I do, send messages to FF, asking them to delete this stupid fucking forum: **forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ topic/ 61196 /16967487 /1/**

I put spaces so that you could see the message, just take them out when typing them in, but THATS the forum that these bastards are speaking on.

Send your messages to FF, ALL of you, becuase your stories as well as mine might be taken down for something as silly as spelling. Please, I am BEGGING YOU. I am so angry about this becuase we are all writers, and we are doing what most kids wont and are being hated for trying, so fuck them and lets do our job as loyal FF members, I am pissed with FF too for doing this to us, so SEND FF MESSAGES, FLOOD THEM TOO. POST THIS TO YOUR STORIES, COPY THIS SAME EXACT MESSAGE IF YOU WANT TO, JUST DO IT SO THAT THE WORD WILL GET OUT.

This is the FF base that I am sending my messages of Hate to, just ask them to take down that forum and tell them how pissed you are, maybe they will get the message:

**reportabuse**

PLEASE POST THIS TO YOUR STORIES, POST THIS TO OTHER STORIES AND SEND IT TO YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS AND JUST HELP ME GET SOMETHING DONE ABOUT THIS.


	5. Family

_**AN:I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long but I promise that all my stories will be updated next weekend, but for now I'm just going to do this one! Even though I wish differently SM owns the twilight characters and everything twilight related...**_

CPOV:

I can't even begin to explain how happy I am about Bella calling me daddy and saying that she loved us as her parents. However I would really love to see Charlie and Renee behind bars for what they had done to poor Bella. When we get back to New Yourk I know that I'm going to talk to a good therapist that I work with. I'm sure that he would be able to convince Bella that what happens with Charlie and Renee wasn't her fault. I'm also fully aware that I will be spoiling her, not rotten, but anything she could possibly need or want within reason. I already know that she'll be a daddy's girl. Well time flies! We're already at the park.

"Mummy daddy we're finally at the park." Bella squealed in delight

"Yes we are here sweetie" Esme answered

"Daddy, will you push me on the swings please?" Bella asked me. Well I know that I can't say no to my daughter; my weakest quality, I have a very hard time saying no to my wife & daughters! J really don't know why either...

"Yes of course I will baby girl" I replied to her question, while getting out of the car.

"Thank you daddy, I love you!" Bella said.

"I love you too princess" I told her

"I'm gonna go play now! Bu-bye mummy, daddy! I'll be over there." she said pointing to a play structure with a big smile on her face.

"Okay sweetie, we'll be right over there on the bench. And Bella hunny don't talk to strangers. And if you see someone who looks scary come back over here right away. Okay?" Esme asked Bella.

"Yes mama, I will. Promise!" she answers with a smile

"BELLA" I called after her. She turned and ran toward me.

"Whatie (AN: pronounced what- Eeeee) daddy?" she asked

"Here take the cell phone, mama's number is the 4 and mine is the 5, ok? You can call us just in case of an emergency." I told her.

"Okay daddy, I will. Ummm, where do I put it while I'm playing?" she asked confusedly.

"Just put it in your pocket baby." Esme told her

"Oh, okay, bye-bye!" she said and then ran off to go play as happy as could be. I turned to Esme, who was smiling happily.

"She's adorable isn't she?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes she is." she replied with a sigh of contentment.

"I still can't believe that someone couldn't want their own child. The way that Charlie and Renee treated her is just awful. Honestly her telling us about what they did made me really mad." I told Esme

"I know exactly how you feel. When Bella freaked out on you earlier and thought that you were going to hot her; if I could cry, I would had been crying." she told me

"I know how you fe-" I was cut off by a scream of pain, that sounded idly like bella's. I looked at Esme who had a look of terror on her face. She and I jumped up off the bench and jogged over like any human parent would if they heard or saw their child get hurt. When we got their Bella was on the ground holding her hand tightly to her chest. She also had some new bruises forming along with some cuts and scrapes.

"Excuse us, we're her parents" Esme said passing through the crowd of adults and teenagers. We got to Bella and she practically launched for me as soon as I belt down.

"Bella hunny how about mummy and daddy take you over to a bench and daddy can clean your cuts and look at your hand?" Esme asked

Bella looked up at me with tears in her big brown eyes and nodded and said "ok" any human would had missed it, Esme and I didn't though with our sensitive vampire hearing. I stood up slowly with Bella in my arms sobbing on my shoulder.

"I'm going to the car, to get your bag. I'll meet you at the bench." Esme said walking away

"No Esme, I'm going over to that table" I told her, she smiled and nodded.

I carried Bella over to a table and sat down with my back to the table part while Bella continued to sob. Esme soon came back with my bag and sat it on the table while she sat on the bench part where I was at. A few moms who were walking around the play area to watch their kids walked over.

"We were just wondering if she was okay" the brunette said

"Yea she fell fast and really hard." the blond said

The redhead turned to me "are you a doctor?" she asked pointing to my bag.

"Yes, I am a doctor" I said with a chuckle

"Oh, ok" she said

"Well we'll leave you alone now" the blond said and the all turned and walked away. Bella sat patiently on the table while I cleaned and covered all her cuts and put some cream on her bruises. The last thing I did was I raped her hand in an ace wrap with a metal bar to stop her from moving it to much. Soon we were back in the car Bella cuddled up in the back. Esme and I sat in front with me driving. I think that I'm going to wait till we pass through 3 more towns till I slow down and try to find a hotel to stop at a hotel. When we stop at the hotel I will also fix Bella's bruises, cuts, scrapes, and wrist. Esme and I are so happy that Bella has accepted us as her parents and loves us both. I know that I'm going to want to spoil her; Bella is and always will be my baby girl. I remember when Esme and I had to move away from forks; it broke our hearts to leave Bella. All Esme would look forward to was when she would go get Bella every weekday and occasionally weekend just to spend time with her.

Esme and I love our little Bella that is a true fact that will never change in our hearts. I thought as I looked back at Bella who was playing I think, Disney channel on the blackberry we had bought for her.

_**Again so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I was also wondering if anyone would like to be my beta. I need on and it would be great. Ok I also decided that she has the new at&t blackberry that slides up, but still has the touch screen. Sorry it sounded more kid friendly cause you can still have speed dial and stuff…and thanks again for all your wonderful support**_

_**Thanks again and I love reviews! (:**_


End file.
